The present invention relates to a handy gas torch which comprises a horizontal push-button type ignition control knob for ignition control and a vertical slide switch for gas release control.
Various handy gas torches have been disclosed using commercially available gas lighters as a fuel source, and have appeared on the market. These handy gas torches have been intensively used for welding small items. U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,440 discloses handy gas torch, as shown in FIG. 1, which comprises an ignition device 10 at a back side, a flame nozzle 12 at a front side, a housing, which holds a gas lighter 14, a press button 11 for controlling the operation of the ignition device 10. When the press button 11 is depressed, the ignition device 10 is triggered to catch fire in the flame nozzle 12, and at the same time a linkage is operated to press the gas lever of the gas lighter 14 causing the gas lighter to release fuel gas to the flame nozzle 12 for burning. This structure of handy gas torch is not easy to operate because the press button 11 is disposed at the back side right above the ignition device 10. When the housing of the handy gas torch is held in the hand, it is difficult to press the thumb on the press button 11.